Pokemon: The Three and One
by D-dragonfly1990
Summary: Kael Blackthorne has spent his entire life in the Blackthorn Mountains of Jhoto. Trained by his tough and harsh father in the mountains Kael is one the youngest and most powerful Dragon Masters of the Blackthorn Clan. But when tragedy strikes his home and forces him into the outside world Kael must face a shadowy organisation with a sinister intent and seek vengeance


**Pokemon: The Three and One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**A/N: **Well, I'm back on . I used to post as _Daniel the Dragonfly _but I messed up my email accounts or something and so I decided to start a new account. A sort of fresh start really. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and originally it was going to be medievally and sort of a Pokemon-meets-Song-of-Ice-And-Fire type fic but I decided to change it up a bit. Now, I shall be accepting OCs for this fic but please, please, read the note I leave at the end of this chapter for the information I need. Thanks in advance and I hope you enjoy this prologue to the story!

**Summary: ** Kael Blackthorne has spent his entire life in the Blackthorn Mountains of Jhoto. Trained by his tough and harsh father in the mountains Kael is one the youngest and most powerful Dragon Masters of the Blackthorn Clan. But when tragedy strikes his home and forces him into the outside world Kael must overcome all new lessons. Chased by a shadowy organisation with a sinister intent Kael searches for answers and revenge, his journey leading him to discover the truth about creation itself.

* * *

**Prologue: **The Shadow Dragon

Kael watched carefully as his father's Charizard, the fierce and powerful Toth, erupted from its pokeball in a great burst of white light. Toth's great roar shook the mountains around them as it let out a great stream of fire from its mouth, the fire on the end of its tail burning intensely. Toth had been one of Kael's first instructors, and Kael respected his power. Toth looked down at Kael with his sharp blue eyes and breathed a great plume of smoke through his nostrils and mouth, issuing a challenge to his former student. Grabbing a pokeball from his belt, Kael then tossed it into the air and released the creature inside.

"I choose you, Redwing!" Kael cried as his chosen pokemon appeared before him in a great flash of white light. The pokemon landed with a thud that shook the ground. It had a large, stocky body and short, but strong, legs. Its tail was long and thin and on its back were two great wings of red, shaped like blades. Its blue scales shone brightly in the sunlight and the pokemon arched its long neck and released a great torrent of bluish-purple fire, challenging the Charizard before it. It was Kael's Salamence, and the first pokemon Kael had partnered with.

Toth roared at Redwing, ready to fight. Like Kael, Toth had taught Redwing from a young age and was eager to see how far his former student had come.

Kael's father, Logan Blackthorne, stepped forward and examined Redwing with his steel-coloured eyes. Logan was tall and muscular, his long, dark hair and beard were flecked with grey and despite his advanced years, still as strong as any man half his age.

"Toth, to the skies!" Logan called to his pokemon.

Toth responded quickly, taking off into the air at top speed, buffeting those left on the ground with a great gust of dirt and dried leaves.

"You too Redwing," Kael ordered.

Redwing roared loudly and with a quick flap of his blood-red wings followed Toth into the skies.

"Use Dragon Claw Redwing!" Kael yelled.

Redwing's claws began to emit a purplish-hue as he zoomed towards Toth intent on attacking the Charizard with his claws. Toth dodged the attack with a quick dive and retaliated by slamming his tail into Redwing. There was a burst of blue fire and Kael quickly realised what happened. Toth had returned with a Dragon Tail attack, dealing super-effective damage to Redwing.

Redwing roared in pain as he lost his balance in the air and began flapping erratically as Toth soared around him, the flame on his tail burning so hot Kael could feel its heat from the ground.

"Focus Redwing," Kael called to his dragon. "Hit Toth with Hydro Pump!"

Redwing regained himself in the air and opened his mouth wide as a blue ball of light appeared from within his throat. A huge stream of high-powered water erupted from the ball of light and flew towards Toth. But Toth was fast and let loose a torrent of fire from his mouth. With his Flamethrower attack Toth defended himself from Redwing's attack. As the fire and water attacks met in the air they cancelled each other out, the heat from Toth's attack turning the water into steam.

"Use your wings to blow the steam away Redwing!" Kael ordered.

Redwing did as his trainer bid, but as the mist cleared, Toth came charging into Redwing and slammed into him with his shoulder.

"Dragon Claw!" Kael roared.

Redwing slashed at Toth with his fiery claws and this time his attack hit. Toth howled in pain as Redwing's sharp claws cut at his belly and now it was Toth who had lost his balance in the air.

"Attack again, Redwing! Use Zen Headbutt!"

The top of Redwing's head began to glow blue and became surrounded in a light-blue reflective shield. Redwing then zoomed towards Toth, charging into him at full speed. There was an explosion of blue, psychic energy as Toth was sent flying to the ground.

Kael was knocked off of his feet as the great fire pokemon hit the ground, kicking up a storm of dust and flying rocks. Kael scrambled to his feet and watched as the dust cleared away. Toth clambered from the crater he had made when he fell. He was covered in large cuts and grazes and he looked to be in pain.

"Enough of this," Logan said calmly."It's time to up our game, Toth."

Raising his right arm, Logan exposed the strange bracelet on his arm, the glowing stone in its centre pulsating with rainbow-coloured light.

"Oh no," Kael gasped, knowing what was going to happen next.

The stone on Logan's bracelet resonated with the strange, fire-coloured stone that hung around Toth's neck. Toth was enveloped in the same rainbow-coloured light that pulsated from Logan's bracelet stone. The light grew brighter and brighter forcing Kael to shield his eyes. When the light had dimmed down Toth stood strong next to his trainer, but he had transformed. His scales were no longer the bright orange of a Charizard, but deep black with a blue underside that started from his lower jaw. He had two curved, blue spikes on each shoulder and spikes had also grown on his back. His wing membrane was now divided and larger and the fire on his tail was dark blue. Toth had evolved into his mega forme and he roared so loudly it made Kael's ears hurt. Blue flames erupted from his mouth and tail and the heat was so intense Kael had to shield his face for fear of getting burned.

"Toth, use Dragon Tail!" Logan ordered to his super-pokemon. Toth expanded his wings and took to the skies so quick that Redwing had no time to react. Toth slammed his tail into Redwing hard and fast, causing Redwing to come zooming to the ground as Toth just did.

"Again Toth!"

Before Redwing came crashing to the ground Toth dived underneath him and using his Dragon Tail attack knocked Toth even further into the air.

"Redwing, Hydro Pump!" Kael cried desperately.

As Redwing tried to focus to fire off the attack, Toth had quickly zoomed towards Redwing and using his scorching blue fire turned to the powerful water attack into mist as he did earlier. The hot mist formed from the reaction engulfed Redwing and scalded his hard, blue scales. Redwing cried out in pain only to be met with another ruthless Dragon Tail attack.

"Let's end this Toth. Use Ancient Power!"

Toth enveloped himself in a white light and formed a giant, white ball of energy from its mouth. Ethereal rocks rose from the ground and floated to the level of the white energy ball. Toth then launched the energy ball and ethereal rocks towards Redwing which struck his body with a burst of white light. It was super-effective and Redwing came crashing to the ground. The trees surrounding where Redwing had fallen burst into fractured chunks and chips of bark, Redwing's howl of pain echoing all through the valley.

"Redwing!" Kael cried as he ran towards the crater and looked upon his battered Pokemon. His body was covered with burns, deep cuts and bruises. His left wing looked as though it was broken, and one of the spines on the side of his face had snapped off and was bleeding badly. "No! Redwing!"

Kael jumped down into the crater threw himself at the beaten pokemon.

"Meeeeeence!" Redwing cried in pain as Kael touched him.

Kael heard the scratching of Logan's footsteps approaching the crater, and the large thud of Toth landing next to him.

"Zaaaard!" Toth roared dully as he returned to his original forme.

"You lost," Logan said plainly. "Why did you lose?"

"Why do you think!?" Kael spat at his father. "How was Redwing supposed to stand up to Toth's mega forme?"

"Your opponents will use any means possible to win. If you're going to beat them, you need to be able to stand up to such power," Logan didn't blink when he spoke. He looked at Redwing then back at Kael. "He is hurt. You should take him to the healing pools."

Kael returned Redwing back into his pokeball and climbed out of the crater. He looked up at Toth who didn't take his eyes off of him. The Charizard nodded in approval before turned to his trainer.

"Toth believes you fought well, I do not agree with him," Logan said looking up at Toth.

"Chaaaaaar-zaaaard!" Toth growled, smoke coming from his nostrils.

"You are too soft on your students, old friend," Logan said to his pokemon. "He lost because he is not strong enough, because he did not fight hard enough."

Toth growled again and shook his head, but Logan brushed off the matter.

"Come Toth, we should go back," Logan said, climbing up onto the Charizard's back. "Kael," Logan addressed his son. "You will walk back through the mountains and contemplate your loss."

"What about Redwing? He needs to get to the healing pools!"

"Give me his pokeball, I will take him back," his father replied holding out his hand. "It is not right that the pokemon should suffer for his trainer's incompetence."

Kael handed Logan Redwing's pokeball but chose not to respond to his father's comment. It would not do well to argue with his master and tutor.

With a quick flap of wings Toth took the skies and Kael watched them fly off towards the mountains ahead and back home to the clan.

As he walked the mountain trail back home Kael could feel his disappointment turning into anger towards his father. He had trained with his father since he was eight, and during those nine years Kael had never known his father to not give it his all. But he hadn't expected his father to use the mega stone. Ever since his father had returned from Kalos over a year ago his reputation as a powerful trainer had grown and Toth was now regarded as the most powerful dragon in the clan, surpassing even Lance's pokemon in strength. But with this new strength his father had gained he had started to become arrogant.

Logan Blackthorne was always known as a humble man. But since he had visited the Dragon Elders of Kalos and learned the secrets of mega-evolution Logan Blackthorne had changed. He was a member of the Blackthorn Dragon Council now and his training methods had become harsher. All of Kael's pokemon had suffered because of his father's arrogance and today, Redwing had gotten the worst of it. Had his father not used the mega-stone Kael knew he would have won.

As the mountain trail took him round the side of the mountain he stopped to look down at the city below. It was a huge sprawl of tall, grey buildings built of metal and stone. The roads were filled with bright lights and it looked like a cluttered mess. Kael could never imagine living in such a place. He wanted to once, to leave the mountains and his father and visit the cities of the world. He dreamed of taking on the Pokemon League and becoming a pokemon Champion like Lance. But those were childish dreams and he no longer held such desires. The world out of the mountains seemed too hectic and unorganised. Still though, he sometimes liked to come out here and watch the city at night. It was strangely beautiful when the sun had set.

It wasn't long before Kael had arrived at Blackthorn Village. It was situated high up in the Blackthorn Mountains and was home to the men and women of the Blackthorn Dragon Clan and their families. The houses and surrounding wall were all made from the trees that grew in the mountains and the paths were simple dust tracks.

Kael crossed through the village and headed to the great cave entrance which led into the heart of the mountain. Greeting the few people he did know with a friendly smile he made his way through the caves. They were dimly lit with bright, orange stones and he could hear the running water from the great lake in the mountain.

It wasn't long until Kael had reached the Healing Pools. A small room with a hot spring that came from right under the mountain. A tiny, wooden hut sat on the edge of the spring shore, paper lanterns hanging from its roof.

He could see Redwing sleeping in the shallows of the spring, his head resting on the shore. Most of his wounds looked as though they were healing and his wing had been bandaged with a large splint.

An old woman was rubbing a balm on one of his neck wounds with a large, egg-shaped pink pokemon next to her. It was a Chansey and one of the few non-dragon pokemon in the village. The old woman was wrapped in a thick, purple robe and head wrap and though she heard Kael approach, she did not turn to greet him.

"This is the fifth time I've had to tend to one of your pokemon because of your father," she growled. "That man is a menace."

"He's not that bad," Kael replied.

"Of course you think that! He's your father. But half of the village is scared of him! If you ask me sending him to the Kalos Elders was the worst idea the Council ever had!"

"Nan, how can you speak that way about your own son?" Kael asked.

"Because he's a menace! I didn't raise him to be a bully," Nan answered turning her wrinkled face to meet him. "I've been tending to these pools for decades and I've never seen pokemon coming in as bad as they do since your father got back from Kalos."

"He's just trying to help me get stronger," Kael said.

"Bah!" Nan scoffed. "You're already strong Kael! Everyone knows that. Heck you're probably more powerful than your father now... that's probably why he's so hard with you."

"If I was stronger than him then Redwing wouldn't be in such a state right now," Kael said disheartened.

"Bah! Your father doesn't do right to be like that with you," Nan replied. "He's always been hard on you. I know his own father was never easy on him, but he doesn't need to take it out on you!"

"I suppose," Kael shrugged.

"Chanseeeey!" the pokemon frowned. Like Nan, Chansey wasn't a fan of Logan's training methods.

"How is Redwing, anyway?" Kael asked.

"Oh he'll be fine. Aint nothing we can't fix," Nan smirked. "He won't be able to battle for a while though, or fly for that matter. Not with that wing."

Kael felt his heart drop. Flying was what Salamence loved best. The reason they evolve from a wingless dragon into the mighty winged beasts they become is because they dream of flying all their lives and Redwing was no exception.

"He won't like that," Kael said.

"Tough titties!" Nan cussed. "Rayquaza's breath, he's lucky he's not worse off! You can remind him of that."

"I will," Kael nodded, looking up at his mighty pokemon and feeling a strange sting in his chest. He never should have challenged his father like that. But ever since Kael had been given the title _Dragon Master_ by the council, his father had been itching for a fight.

"Get out of here anyway!" Nan said, shooing him. "We've got some more remedies to cook up and I'm not having you here moping all night. It's bad for the aura of this place!"

When Kael arrived home he was greeted by a cold, empty house. He took off his boots and made his way to his room. His father would probably be out all night. He would often spend his evenings with the elders before taking off to the mountains to train all night. His father was seldom at home and the few times he was, he never spoke to Kael.

He closed the sliding paper door of his bedroom and collapsed onto the sleeping mat. Today had been a bad day and tomorrow was going to be even worse. As he was now a Master he was required to choose an apprentice and train them as his father trained him. Kael couldn't imagine anything worse. Would he follow his father's example and be harsh and unfair? Could he put someone through the trials that he went through? Kael had always resented how tough his father had been when he was younger. But now he was older Kael understood. The lessons Logan had taught him had made him strong. Few other members of the clan had raised an entire team of fully-evolved dragons but the power had come at a price.

All other children in the village had been able to choose whether they wanted to stay and become a member of the clan, or go out into the world and find their own path. Kael had never had that choice. His father had decided for him and rather than training with the other children, Kael was kept away and taken out into the mountain wilderness everyday to train. It had been hard and tough and though he had been rewarded with a team of six powerful friends, that was all he had now. But even now, as a Master of the clan Kael knew he couldn't escape his father. Logan would constantly watch him and now he was a council member, he could make things more difficult. Logan had been the only one of the elders who had voted against the decision to make Kael a Master and Kael knew he would never been happy with the final outcome.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about tomorrow, knowing from the very bottom of his heart that it would be a truly horrible day.

* * *

The following day Kael was sat by the healing pools with Redwing, whom was now awake and eating the berries that Kael would throw to him.

"And what in Reshiram's name are you doing here still, boy?" Nan cried as she came hobbling over, waving about Redwing's medicine. "Shouldn't you be in the Dragon Holy Land with the elders?"

"Not yet, they'll send for me when they've decided who my student is going to be," Kael replied. "Besides, I wanted to know if Redwing was alright," Kael smiled, patting his pokemon on the head.

"Meeeeence," Redwing growled quietly, his tail wagging happily and splashing Nan with water.

"He's fine. He's so fine you can take him out of here and quit bothering me!" Nan exclaimed throwing Kael the medicine. "Here."

"What do I do with this?" Kael asked.

"Rub it on his wounds daily," Nan replied. "Keep him out of battle for a couple of weeks and he should be right as rain."

"You hear that Redwing, you'll be able to fly again soon!"

"Meeeeeeeence!" Redwing roared with excitement, wagging his tail even more and soaking Nan with more water.

"Right, that's it, get out of here!" Nan yelled shaking her fist.

"Come on Redwing," Kael laughed, returning Redwing to his pokeball.

After he reattached Redwing to his belt a loud noise rumbled throughout the cave, causing it to shake and bits of dirt to fall from the ceiling.

"What was that?" Kael asked.

"Not sure, probably some commotion or other going on up there, go see what it is and bother them instead, yes?" Nan snarled.

"Okay, okay I'm going," Kael chuckled as he hopped down off a rock to leave.

As Kael made his way through the tunnels he could hear more and more rumbling and the cave was shaking even more. Feeling like something was wrong he began to run to the entrance. As he approached the cave mouth he could hear commotion outside and the sounds of battle.

Stepping out into the sunlight Kael was met with the village in turmoil. The houses were alight with fire and strange bird pokemon he had never seen flew above. Men and women clad in black rode the pokemon laughing and trying to corral the village folk.

A large bird pokemon cawed loudly above him. It had grey feathers on its underbelly, but its back and wings were covered in fiery-orange feathers. The tips of its wings were black and its talons were long and sharp.

Kael ducked quickly to avoid its talons, rolling on the floor and kicking up the dirt, the pokemon banked and swooped around, ready for another attack.

Kael grabbed a pokeball from his belt and released the pokemon inside.

Emerging from the pokeball was a small dragon pokemon. It had a hard, scaly body of blue, but the scales on its head were red. It had two, thorny-leaf-shaped wings on its back, and its tail was covered in large spikes.

"Druddigoooooon!" It roared breathing fire from its mouth.

"Razikale, use Charge Beam!" Kael ordered.

Razikale's body began charging with electricity, his tail and wings sparking every time they moved. As the strange bird pokemon dived towards him Razikale let the electricity building up in its body loose, firing the beam of bright yellow energy at the pokemon. The electricity shocked the entire pokemon's body, surging through it and making it spasm in the air. The pokemon fell to the ground in a smoking mess of feathers.

"What did you do to my Talonflame?" Someone snarled.

Kael turned around to see a young man dressed in silver and black running towards him. He had a silvery-grey "C" emblazoned on his chest and he wore a balaclava around his face.

"Who the hell are you? Are you attacking the village?" Kael barked.

"Never you mine who I am, you're going to pay for what you did to that pokemon," the young man said, grabbing a pokeball from his belt.

As he did however, something above them cast its shadow over them. Kael looked up to see Toth, in his mega forme, flying down towards them. Toth swooped down and charged into the young man, knocking him flying and sending him crashing into one of the burning houses.

"Zaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" Toth roared, blue flames bursting from its mouth.

"Kael!" Logan's voice called behind them.

"Father, what's going on?"

"I don't know, we're being attacked," Logan said. "They're stealing our pokemon!"

"How is that even possible!?" Kael gasped.

"They're using a machine to capture other people's pokemon in battle. I don't know how it works, but most of the clan has been defeated. These people are everywhere...and that's not all," Logan said.

"What do you mean?"

"One of them, the leader, has a great Hydreigon, but not like one I've ever seen." Logan said, his eyes wide.

Kael had never seen his father so pale before. His father didn't fear anything, but Kael could see something in eyes, something that made Kael worried.

"What do you mean?"

"It's power... it's power is unprecedented. It took out three of the elders dragons with one move," Logan replied. "Toth and I are going to distract it. I need you to get up into the Roosts. They mentioned stealing the eggs up there!"

"No, let me fight with you. You're going to need me!"

"No! I told you to go to the Roosts and that is..."

Logan was interrupted by Toth's fire. The Charizard opposing his trainer with a display of its strength.

"Fine!" Logan snarled. "Come with us, but you had best be prepared. This dragon has killed many of the clan already!"

"Killed?" Kael gasped. He had never heard of Pokemon killing humans before.

"These people are evil Kael, we need to defend what's left of the village."

"Right, let' go Razikale," Kael said to his Druddigon.

"Digoooooon!" Razikale growled back.

Kael followed Logan through the village, fighting their way through the smoke. It didn't take long to reach the village square. Many more bird Pokemon tried to swoop down on them but Toth and Razikale fought them off. Toth's fire kept burning even stronger. He was enraged and his power kept growing.

The rest of the villagers had been round up in the square, surrounded by the strange men and women in black and silver. Their pokemon were either snarling at the villagers of fighting off whomever tried to resist. Floating above them all was the Hydreigon Logan had described. Kael could feel his stomach twist with fear. It was huge, far bigger than any Hydreigon Kael had seen. Unlike normal Hydreigon, the blue scales on its body were green. The scaly underbelly was light-purple as was the spikes on its head. Its entire body was surrounded by a shadowy, pulsating aura, its three heads fixed on the villagers.

The Hydreigon noticed them arrive and warned the others with a loud roar.

"You'd all better leave this village now!" Logan boomed, Toth landing next to him and releasing torrent after torrent of blue fire. "You'll pay for what you've done here!"

The men in black and grey backed off a little, in awe at the strange power before them.

"That's an interesting pokemon you have there," came a voice from the crowd.

A man stepped forward, dressed in form-fitting black clothes and thick black boots. His skin was pale, his eyes red and his face gaunt. He had long, silver-white hair that almost seemed serpentine as it blew in the wind from the fires.

"Who are you?" Kael asked.

"I am Nascour and I lead these men," the man replied. "But never mind who I am. That is an interesting pokemon. I have heard of the fabled mega-evolutions, but to actually see it... beautiful."

"You'll pay for your misdeeds villain!" Logan spat.

"We shall see," Nascour laughed. "See this?" Nascour asked, indicating to the strange device on his arm. It was a steel gauntlet on his left arm that covered his entire hand. A set of wires were wrapped all up his arm and towards his shoulder, where a strange plate of metal was rested. Several bulbs on the plate were glowing and the device sparked with electricity.

"That's what you've been using to steal pokemon!" Logan spat.

"That's right, and it is this machine that shall claim your mighty Charizard as my own!" Nascour responded with a dark smile.

"You'd have to defeat him first!" Logan challenged.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. If I win, I claim your Charizard as my own, plus that special stone on your wrist," Nascour nodded towards the mega stone on Logan's bracelet.

"And when I win," Logan replied. "You will leave this place, you will pay for your crimes!"

"Very well," Nascour smiled. "Peons, begin rounding up the rest of the pokemon. This will not take long."

"There's only the Roosts left," one of the peons answered.

"Then go there," Nascour barked.

They all ran off quickly to make their way to the Roosts.

"Kael stop them," Logan said.

"But father..."

"Stop them!"

Toth growled at Kael, he too urging him to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll be coming back!" Kael said as he and Razikale ran off to leave.

As he ran to follow the peons Kael heard the sounds of Toth and the strange Hydreigon begin their battle and the cries of the villagers. It didn't take him long to catch up to the peons. They had all released flying type pokemon to head up to the roosts. Returning Razikale, Kael grabbed another pokeball from his belt.

"Urthemiel, let's go!" Kael cried releasing a large, yellow-scaled dragon pokemon with small wings. It had huge powerful legs and an underbelly of soft white scales.

"Dragooooooniiiiiiiite!" It cried as Kael jumped onto its back.

"We need to stop them!" Kael said.

Urthemiel flew as fast she could to catch up to Nascour's men, her wings flapping so fast Kael could barely hold on. She knew they were headed to the Roosts and she had a nest there. Her own young were there and Kael could sense how worried she was.

She charged into the first peon they caught up to, knocking his Fearow out of the sky with a mighty tackle. The man fell off of his pokemon and went plummeting to the ground. Kael's heart fell into his stomach. He may have possibly just killed a man and he knew he didn't like it.

"Niiiiiite!" Urthemiel cried as she slammed into another, this time he was riding a Skarmory. It's steel feathers slice at her scales and cut her soft underbelly. This man was a better flier than his fellow peon however and he couldn't be knocked out of the sky so easily.

"Dive Skarmory!" he ordered.

The steel-bird pokemon took a quick dive and appeared behind Urthemiel.

"Steel wing!" the peon screamed at his pokemon.

The Skarmory's wings began to glow white and with a flap of its wings it fired two blade-shaped shards of white energy. One of them missed, but the other hit Urthemiel in the wing. She cried out in pain and struggled to stay a flight.

Kael turned to watch the Skarmory but the others had joined the fight. A man on another Fearow a man flying on a large, white pokemon with a long, thin beak. Kael had never seen a pokemon like that before. The Fearow and the white pokemon both charged into Urthemiel, causing her to pirouette in the sky.

Urthemiel was panicking and Kael held on for dear life. He knew what was coming next. Urthemiel went crashing to the ground, slamming into a gathering of trees on the mountain side. The impact crushed Kael and he howled in pain as he felt his insides breaking. Urthemiel brought most of the trees down with her as rocks and shattered tree-trunks flew everywhere. Kael could hear the men laughing above as they flew off.

He rolled off of Urthemiel and onto the ground, several rocks digging into his back. He winced in pain as he struggled to move, rolling onto his side and looking at Urthemiel. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. He couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. Rolling again, he heard the sound of a horrible scream come from below.

Scrambling to his knees he made his way over the fallen trees and to the edge of the clearing. Toth was still fighting the Hydreigon in the skies, but it looked as though he was losing. Toth was fast, but the Hydreigon was faster as it dodged his attacks. The fire on his tail was barely burning and the Hydreigon as relentless. It rammed into Toth with a shadowy charge and sent the creature plummeting to the ground.

He could hear the screams of the villagers ringing through his ears as he collapsed onto his back. The sun was setting, the skies were blood-red and filled with smoke, and he struggled to breathe.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I know it's a bit long but I couldn't really split this into two chapters, my prologues are usually always longer than most of my normal chapters anyway. Now, as for the OCs. There is a template in my profile I want you to follow, as well as additional information regarding your OCs' backgrounds and pokemon party. If you don't pay attention to what I ask, I'll know and not use your OC. If you just review straight away instead of checking out my profile, I'll know, so I won't use your OC :P I know this seems douchey but I have a clear idea of where I want to take this fic and I need decent OCs. Also I hate when people put so much into their OC I'd have to change the story to make it work... and that won't be happening ;) I'm only looking for about four OCs, so you've gotta be quick! Anyway, read, review and I'll be updating within the week!


End file.
